User talk:SilverCrono
Hi me! 18:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! I just made my first article! Mushroom Kingdom Hearts. RedYoshi 22:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. You're off to a good start, good job! I can't wait to read more about your story. If you want a talk bubble or need any help, don't be afraid to ask. --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 22:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm already an experienced Wikian. I prefer ''not to use bubbles. Instead, I put signatures or "sigs" at the end of my messages. But I'm too lazy to make a sig right now. RedYoshi 22:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Sorry, I thought you were new here :S ::Well, now that I know you're experienced, I'm a little relieved. I don't have to give a tutorial XD But srsly, I understand. I has sig too :3 --'[[User:SilverCrono|''Silver]]''Crono''' 22:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Where can I read you story? Yeah, where? Also, could you check out mine? Its on my FF.net account (same username) and this wiki here: http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Evnyofdeath/Darkness_and_Light Evnyofdeath 03:10, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :You're interested? :D Anyway, I haven't uploaded the actual story, but you can read a synopsis on it's page. Sorry, but I'll get to it eventually. Also, I'll check out your story whenever I can :D --'''Silver''''Crono''' 03:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Kingdom Hearts III: Eternal Light I was in the process of doing that page. And I am still working on it. You didn't need to put up those information boxes so suddenly. Narutoheroes12 02:33, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :It's for organizational purposes, and so you know what you need to do. You don't need to be so snappy about it. --'''Silver''''Crono''' 10:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Well Howdy Fancy seein' you here. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 04:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :Same to you. Didn't know you even came over here. --'''Silver''''Crono''' 10:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't, this is my first time here. XD It piqued my curiousity. - [[User:Deadlyslashsword|'+Deadly']][[User Talk: Deadlyslashsword|'Slash']] 01:37, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts IRC Stubs So This is the wiki for fanfiction characters, right? But they can't have anything to do with the canon ones? Heart of Fire 20:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :No, they can. But interaction with canon ones are prefered to keep at a minimum. -- 21:03, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for the welcoming. Nice Terra...thingy...whatever it is...MikiBerry 23:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :It's a talk bubble c: If you want one, I can make you one. (It won't necessarily be Terra xD) -- 23:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::P HiD A W N 23:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :O.O.......Er...okay? Heh...heh....What's it suppose to have?MikiBerry 00:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Just give me a character (that has an image) and one or two quotes, and two colors. -- 00:35, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Any character? (Please. I'm sorry for all the question!)MikiBerry 00:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Any character with an image on a wiki. -- 00:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Her? I haven't yet to make her page but She'll be in my story. >.< :::Edit: Sorry I failed :P File:Miki_Image.jpgMikiBerry 00:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. I've got the image. Any quotes, or two colors? ;P -- 01:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::>.< I'm sorry! Colors could be black and......a light brownish color I guess. and Quote... 안녕하세요. Thank you!!MikiBerry 01:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) How's this? }|— }|}} |line=white |border=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |textcolor2=black |text= } }} -- 01:32, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! .....how do I use it?MikiBerry 20:11, September 29, 2010 (UTC) YA DUN GOOF'D ZOMG EPIC! Evnyofdeath 06:52, September 29, 2010 (UTC)